メトロイドプライム フェデレーションフォース/スタッフクレジット
Next Level Games Design ;Game Director *Jason Carr ;Lead Level Design *Devon Blanchet ;Technical Level Design *Jon Adkins ;Level Design *Andre Marentette *Cavin Yen *Ian Rooke *Jeffrie Wu *Mark Bianchin ;Gameplay Design *Matt McTavish *Matt Smits ;Design *Bryce Holliday Programming ;Technical Director *David Catlin ;Level Support *Angus Mackay ;Gameplay *Brian Davis *Hewan Woolley *James Mansfield *Jason Wylie *Tedd Streibel ;Online *Gary Shaw *Rod Prada ;Rendering *Gary Kwok *Harold Westlund *Randy Cavanagh ;Systems *Duane Bieber *Jim Randall *Mike Cline *Steven Brekelmans ;UI *Rod Higo *Sean Calder Art ;Art Director *Anthony Iammarino ;Presentation Director *Barret Chapman ;Animation *Aric Norine *Bryan Gillingham *Dan Pratezina *Desmond Duggan *Henry Truong *Jeongmin Sim *Marie Wyatt *Reece Mills *Shane Welbourn ;Character Art *Alden Phipps *Chris Turcotte ;Concept Art *Adrian David Enciso *Chad Smith *Derek Stenning *Nigel Quarless ;Technical Environment Art *Marc Brassard ;Environment Art *Adam Munton *Christopher Rice *Daniel Gerlitz *Logan Foster *Mark Scharf *Patrick English ;Lighting *Jason Chapman ;Special Effects *Aazim Khan *Jung Chan ;Technical Art *Michelle Man *Paul Goad ;UI Art and Design *Anders Bergman *Diego Pons *Neil Singh Audio ;Audio Director *Alex MacFarlane ;Sound Design *Liam Wong *Scott McFadyen ;Music Director *Chad York ;Music Composition *Chad York *Darren Radtke *Mike Peacock ;Audio Tech *Albert Chau Production ;Producers *Bjorn Nash *Eric Randall *Ken Yeeloy *Paul Martin *Rob Davidson ;Translation *Hiroaki Chiba Testing ;QA Manager *Rod McInnes ;Senior QA *Jeff Uegama ;QA *Alex Leung *Alphonse Du *Brad Maxim *Mike Levesque *Sam Kirvan *Sam Streibel *Wesley Yeung Additional Work ;Programming *Brook Jensen *Paul Westlund ;UI Art *Sean Thompson Operations *Douglas Tronsgard *Megumi Asakawa *Melodie Li *Noah O'Neal *Leah Hartley Special Thanks ;Audio Engine *Wwise by Audiokinetic Nintendo ;Producer *Kensuke Tanabe ;Supervisors *Ryuichi Nakada *Yoshihito Ikebata ;Project Management *Keisuke Terasaki *Akiya Sakamoto *Coordination / Translation *Norihide Sasaki ;Voice Effects Supervisor *Yuto Sasaki ;Character Design Supervisor *Takayasu Morisawa ;Illustration *Chiharu Sakiyama ;Illustration Supervisor *Yusuke Nakano ;UI Design Supervisor *Arisa Yanagi ;Technical Support *Shingo Okamoto *Toru Inage *Yuta Ogawa *Kyohei Minato ;NOA Product Development and Publishing *Jeff Miller *Tim Bechtel *James Helssen ;NOA Project Manager *Todd Buechele ;NOA Localization *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Ann Linn *Scott Willson *Kindra Timmerwilke *Anne-Marie Laperriere *Billy Carroll *David Carrasco López *Dutch Hixenbaugh ;NOA Product Marketing *Bill Trinen *Corey Olcsvary ;European Localisation Coordination *Hitomi Naitoh *Kevin Murray *Daniel Idoine-Shirai *Sebastian Donnerstag *Petra Gyarmaty *Naiara Ordorika ;European Localisation *Grace Yon *David Causséque *Laurent Godinot *Katharina Glowotz *Katharina Mitteldorf *Giacomo Iacumin *Alessandro Tardito *Raúl Guerrero Plaza *Álex Hernández-Puertas ;Writing / Editing *Ryunosuke Suzuki ;Writing Support *Masamichi Abe *Takashi Ogomori *Yuko Sasano ;Voice Data *Tomokazu Abe *Megumi Inoue *Ari Matus *Cristina Pohlenz *Hélène Bisson-Pelland *Billy Carroll *David Caussèque *Sabrina Jouillat *Michael Frisch *Monika Händschke *Pasquale Gianluca Miceli *Giovanna Canta *Miguel Ángel Carnero Calderón *Canela Rodal *Guillaume Deschamps *Zoran Tasevski *Kent Robello *Daniel Picazo Millán ;Manual Editing *Jonghoon Park *Keisuke Kadota ;Artwork *Kunihiro Hasuoka ;Testing *NOA Product Testing *NOE Quality Assurance *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *Digital Hearts Co., Ltd. ;Special Thanks *Satoshi Kira ;Special Advisor *Yoshio Sakamoto ;General Producer *Shinya Takahashi ;Executive Producers *Satoru Iwata *Tatsumi Kimishima Nintendo and Next Level Games are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. ©2016 Nintendo カテゴリ:スタッフクレジット カテゴリ:メトロイドプライム フェデレーションフォース